Joined Pain and Forever Pleasure
by edwardsgirl16
Summary: The third in the Joined Forever series. Eragon and Murtagh travel back to the Varden, but what will the people do about Murtagh coming back? And why is Eragon feeling the pain the guards inflict on Murtagh? Rated M for sexy sex sex and incest.


**This time I didn't daydream this up in geometry, I daydreamed it up in English for our Thursday 2-hour class. Hooray for English, the most pointless class I have because the teacher knows absolutely nothing! Too bad if I get caught writing this on paper at school or accidentally turn it in or I could get suspended or expelled. *grumble* Stupid Catholic high school. Anyway, here we go with the triquel, I think it is, to 'Joined Forever' and the sequel to 'Pain and Pleasure'!**

**Thanks to XBlackHeartedBitchX who gave me this idea. *gives cookies***

**/blah/ = Eragon/Murtagh talking to dragons through thoughts**

**/blah/ = dragons talking back**

.**********.

"Murtagh! Wait up!"

Eragon ran down the halls of Galbatorix's castle, heading toward his older half-brother, when he was yanked into a nearby room and pressed against a wall. He looked up at his assailant, half-surprised to see Galbatorix as the one pinning him to the wall.

"Eragon, my boy," the king practically purred. "Still following Murtagh around, are you?"

"What do you want, Galbatorix?" Eragon asked, not at all afraid of the older. "You can't do anything to me, so what could you possibly want?"

"Yes, what do you want, Galbatorix?"

The two turned to see Murtagh glaring at the king, his arms crossed. Galbatorix stood up straight again, straightening his robes. "Don't forget you're still sworn to me, boy," he hissed as he walked past Murtagh and toward his throne room.

"Why did you call me?" Murtagh asked, now looking over at the blonde still standing against the wall.

"I wanted to ask you a question," Eragon replied. Murtagh raised an eyebrow, but nodded for him to continue. "I want to return to the Varden just to make sure Roran and Katrina are alright."

"Ah, your cousin and his wife," the older remembered. "But what about the elf woman? Arya, was it?"

Eragon gave a small smile. "I don't need her. I've got you."

Murtagh gave the blonde a sly grin, moving his hand around to rest in the small of his back. "We'll go first thing tomorrow," he promised.

Eragon's smile grew slightly and he pressed a short kiss to the older's lips. "Thanks, Murtagh," he said. "This means a lot to me." The two stayed silent for a few more minutes, just enjoying the closeness of each other, before Eragon looked up at Murtagh again. "Can we take Saphira?"

"What's wrong with Thorn?" Murtagh asked back, raising an eyebrow at the suggestion.

"Well…" Eragon started to explain, "the Varden knows me and Saphira, but they still think you and Thorn are traitors. If we come flying up on Thorn, they'll immediately shoot you down."

Murtagh smiled. "Then we'll take Saphira and leave first thing in the morning," he promised. "Now let's get to bed. We've got a long way to go tomorrow." Eragon nodded, following the older out of the room and down the hall to their room.

.**********.

"Eragon, wake up."

Eragon groaned softly, turning over in the large bed he was sleeping in. "Eragon, wake up or I'm leaving you behind."

The blonde groaned again, forcing himself to get out of the warm bed. His eyes fluttered open to see Murtagh already dressed and ready to go, a pair of brown leather pants, a white shirt, and a gold jerkin in his hands, a pair of brown boots at his feet.

"What time is it?" the blonde mumbled, hand reaching blindly to grab the clothes offered him.

"Time to get up," Murtagh smirked, pulling the blonde out of bed. "Now, are you going to get dressed yourself or am I going to have to do it myself?"

Eragon mumbled something in audible before slowly getting dressed. Murtagh waited patiently for his half-brother to finish, leading the way down to the dragon stables when they were ready.

Saphira's head rose up from where she was sleeping, tail raising slightly when she saw her Rider coming closer. /Eragon!/ she exclaimed happily, showing her teeth in a dragon-like smile.

Eragon smiled, coming over and rubbing a spot on her neck between her neck spikes. /Hey, Saph/ he said.

Saphira snorted gently, running her nose along his arm before her gaze stopped on Murtagh behind the blonde with a low growl. /What is he doing here?/ she growled, getting ready to strike.

/Saphira, don't!/ Eragon ordered, stepping in front of Murtagh with his hands raised. /He's fine!/

Saphira backed down slightly, moving her head to sniff the man behind her Rider. /You joined with him/ she realized, looking as surprised as a full-grown female dragon could look.

/Saphira/ Murtagh said, making sure that only the dragon could hear him and not Eragon, /I love Eragon. I promise I won't hurt him./

Saphira snorted, then searched his thoughts with his permission. /I believe you/ she finally said, the two opening their thoughts back up to Eragon.

"What's you two say?" the blonde asked, looking between them.

Murtagh smirked, bringing him closer. "Absolutely nothing," he replied softly. "Come on. Let's get going."

10 minutes later, Eragon climbed onto Saphira's saddle, tightening himself in with the leather straps around him. Murtagh climbed on right behind, holding onto Eragon from behind with a small kiss to the back of the neck. /Let's go/ Eragon said with a smile, Saphira taking off into the sky with a roar.

Galbatorix watched from an open window in the castle as the three flew away, a slight scowl on his face.

.**********.

"How far away are we?" Murtagh yelled over the wind rushing by them.

"Just a few minutes," Eragon yelled back, glad to be flying again. To act like the Rider he was.

/Eragon!/ Saphira yelled, roaring lightly. /We're there!/

Eragon smiled as he saw the familiar hidden city come into view. He and Murtagh waited silently and patiently as Saphira landed just outside the entrance, sliding down off her saddle to the ground. They walked into the city with no problems.

"Eragon!"

The blonde smiled, gladly accepting the hug his cousin was giving him. "Roran," he said, moving away to hug the woman standing next to him. "Katrina."

Roran smiled before noticing the man standing a little bit behind his cousin. "Murtagh," he growled, pulling his trademark hammer out of his belt and holding it menacingly in front of him. "Guards!"

Almost immediately, guards surrounded the black-haired man, each holding swords to his neck to make sure he didn't make any sudden moves. "Don't!" Eragon yelled, Roran holding him back.

"Don't defend him, Eragon," he said, keeping one hand on his cousin's shoulders. "He's not worth it."

Eragon looked desperately at Murtagh, hands clenching into fists at his sides. Murtagh flinched slightly as one of the swords touched his neck, drawing a small line of blood from where the point had pricked him.

"Aah!" Eragon's hand flew to his own neck, where a small line of blood was slowly starting to fall down his neck. Roran looked at his cousin in confusion; he didn't see anything hit him.

"What's wrong?" the blonde asked, Eragon quickly using a healing spell to help his neck. "What hit you?"

"It probably had something to do with this whelp," one of the guards said, giving Murtagh a quick punch to the gut. Murtagh doubled over slightly, his arms around his stomach. Roran looked over at his cousin to see Eragon in the exact same position, even thought there was no one near him who'd want to hit him.

"Stop."

Everyone turned to see Ajihad standing behind the guards and Murtagh, a stern look on his face. He frowned slightly, moving to look Murtagh up and down. He gave a small pinch to the younger's arm, noticing immediately when both he and Eragon winced together.

"What is it?" Roran asked, reluctantly putting his hammer away again as Katrina linked arms together.

"They are joined." With one simple sentence, Ajihad had everyone except for Murtagh and Eragon looking more surprised than ever. He walked away without another word.

"Joined?" Roran looked between Eragon and Murtagh. "What does that mean?"

"Whatever I feel, Eragon feels," Murtagh explained in a calm and monotone voice. "We feel each others emotions, pains, and pleasures. It is a physical process to join, but I promise you, I did not hurt Eragon."

Roran didn't say anything for a minute, not wanting to believe anything being told him. "So that means…" he trailed off, eyes widening as he looked between the slightly smirking face of Murtagh and the blushing face of Eragon. "You…you…"

"I fucked him," Murtagh said bluntly, crossing his arms. "Now, if you'll be so kind as to let me go before you hurt either of us anymore."

"Roran," Eragon pleaded softly, willing his blush away.

"Let him go," Roran said, almost reluctantly. The guards hesitated slightly, but walked away from Murtagh. "Cousin, there's a place for you to stay over near the armory. You can stay there during your stay here. Saphira, I can show you where you're staying."

/Stay safe, little one/ Saphira said, nuzzling her nose against Eragon's chest gently before following Roran and Katrina away.

"Come on," Eragon said, Murtagh healing the small cut on his neck with a simple spell. "Let's go."

"Your cousin," Murtagh noticed, following the blonde to a small hut near the armory of the Varden, "he didn't seem to enjoy the fact that we were joined. That someone cared about you more than he does."

"He just doesn't think you'll take care of me," Eragon clarified, closing the door behind him before kicking off his shoes.

Murtagh smirked, kicking off his own boots before walking the younger back to the bed. "How about I show you just how much I take care of you?" he teased, running a finger over the blonde's lips, his mouth following close behind.

Eragon moaned lightly, opening his mouth up to the tongue gently probing between his lips. Tongues clashed and teeth clacked together in a passionate kiss, one that Murtagh quickly took dominance over. Not that Eragon was complaining in any way, whatsoever.

The blonde moaned at the feel of a mouth running down over his jaw and along his neck, not even noticing as his jerkin and shirt were pulled off, Murtagh's quickly joining them on the floor.

"Murtagh," Eragon moaned softly as a wet and arm mouth wrapped itself around his nipple, his other being tortured by a couple fingers.

"Why, Eragon," Murtagh practically purred, running a finger teasingly over the bulge sitting prominently in the blonde's leather pants. "Is that a dragon egg in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

"P-Please…" Eragon begged as the mouth returned, making its way down his chest and stomach.

"Please what, Eragon?" Murtagh smirked, trying to make Eragon say exactly what he wanted. All he got in return were breathy pants and a few moans as both their pants were almost painfully peeled off, Murtagh running a finger up and down the blonde's erection.

"P-Please…" Eragon begged again, seeing the older start to suck on his own fingers to lube them up slightly, "d-don't p-prep-pare. J-Just t-take me."

Murtagh looked worriedly at his half-brother, but lubed up his erection with the pre-come gathered at the head. He pressed it tentatively against the tight ring of muscles around Eragon's entrance, moving one leg up over his shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

Eragon nodded as best he could, holding back a pained gasp as Murtagh pushed in quickly, sitting still to let him adjust.

"By the Forsworn, Eragon," Murtagh gasped. Even after the few times they'd done this before, Eragon was still as tight as he was the first time and it took all his self-control not to just thrust in and start up a rough rhythm. He didn't want to hurt the blonde, after all.

"M-Move," Eragon gasped, needing to feel something move before he burst.

Murtagh didn't give him a second thought. He pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in hard, starting up the rough rhythm he'd wanted when they'd first started. Eragon bit back his moans, but every now and then, one would leak out, fueling Murtagh's desires.

"Don't be…too loud," Murtagh grunted with a small smile, still pistoning in and out of the blonde beneath him. "Wouldn't want…the Varden to know what…their precious dragon Rider is…doing, would we?"

"M-Murtagh!" Eragon moaned loudly despite the older's warning, Murtagh stroking the blonde's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Murtagh!"

"Eragon!"

Both men roared with completion, Eragon spraying white liquid over his stomach and Murtagh's chest, Murtagh inside the hot body convulsing around him.

Murtagh pulled out of Eragon, gently pulling the panting boy into a spooning position in front of him on the bed. "We're worry about cleaning up tomorrow," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Eragon's neck near where he'd already left a nice-looking purple mark.

"Murtagh," Eragon whispered softly, snuggling back into the body behind him. "I…I love you."

Murtagh gave a small grin, pressing another kiss to the back of the blonde's neck. "I love you, too," he whispered. "My precious little dragon Rider."

*****END*****

**Wow. I started writing this about April 4****th**** or so during English class and just now finished it on the 11****th**** of June at 10:07 pm Spain time. So that's…about 12:07 pm or so in the states. See how bored I am when I'm writing yaoi in the middle of my vacation while my grandma is asleep and Grease is playing on the TV?**

**Anyway, hope ya'll liked this one. It was a ****lot**** longer than I'd ever planned. 5 pages. *whistle* Wow.**

**I don't plan to have a fourth one in this series. Seriously, I never even planned for there to be a third one or even a sequel to the original Joined Forever. So, if you EVER want a fourth one, someone is going to have to give a plot/something to happen that I can write a story around because I'm completely out of ideas. I brain farted so many times just writing THIS one.**

**Later! *peace sign* Dem-Dem out! I'm off to sleep!**


End file.
